Hate
by tmntyyh
Summary: "When you're hurt and scared for so long... Fear and pain turn to hate. And hate starts to change the world..." How different would Dirge of Cerberus be if the encounter in Midgar started differently... Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hate

Summary: "When you're hurt and scared for so long... Fear and pain turn to hate. And hate starts to change the world..." How different would Dirge of Cerberus be if the encounter in Midgar started differently...

Warnings: Err...gore, dark thoughts, violence, smoking, drinking, dark psychological themes, language, swearing, mentions of torture, grammar, OOCness... The usual.

Disclaimer: The summary and certain lines in here go to Silent Hill; I own nothing.

Side Note: This starts at the beginning of DoC and kicks off around there (which, ironically enough, starts at the ending of FFVII). One of my many, many takes on how the game could have gone. (Aren't you glad I don't own them now?)

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes narrowed darkly at the brunette man that smirked triumphantly across the room at him, bony fingers reaching up and pushing the thin glasses up his nose, bloody teeth shining in the light as he watched the other man intently. "So," the scientist said in a nasally voice, eyes roaming up the brunette's body and making the ex-Turk tighten his grip on the triple-barrel gun, blood pumping in his ears as he kept his eyes on the man. Never let him get the upper hand; never return to that hellhole, Vincent thought as the other brunette continued to speak. "It seems like the lab rat has finally decided to bite back at the hand that fed him." Reaching to the side, thin and long fingers skimmed over the keys of the desktop directly behind him. "Even after joining up with a group of failures, you still think you can find redemption for my whore of a wife? The woman who would spread her legs for anything that could further her goal of becoming a world-renowned scientist."<p>

Chuckling, the thin man spat out blood as the rain continued to pound down on them. "You are willing to trust the destruction of my child- My creation! ...All to the hands of a failed clone? He was not even worthy of a number, Valentine. Hmm, you remember when you got your number, right?" Ever so slowly, he pulled back the safety on Cerberus. This would be the last time he saw Hojo; he would splatter the man's brains across the screen of the computer before dragging his body towards the edge of the tower and tossing his corpse over the edge after tearing the deranged man to pieces. "Come now, Turk," the voice returned, snapping the ex-Turk out of his thoughts. "You don't have the balls to shoot me..." Stepping away from the desk, the thin man staggered when a strong wind whipped past them both, whipping their hair in their faces as the sky continued to drown the city.

His lab coat was soaked as the white fabric lashed about in the frantic air, shoes clapping against the metal roof as he stepped closer to the tall gunner. "You could not even manage to finish off my greatest creation; you claim to be a Turk but you have no spine." He could feel a growl building in his throat as the scientists stepped closer. "You're my creation, Valentine. I made you!" Grinning widely, the thin man continued to stagger his way closer to the ex-Turk that was pointing a gun at his head. "You're my Samael and you could not bear the thought of killing me. I stand, right before you," Hojo said as he spread his arms out wide, lightening cracking overhead. "Strike me down, Turk!" he dared, smirking when the leather-clad man slowly lowered his weapon, eyes still narrowed at the scientist. "I made you for a reason, Turk. No matter how many times you lie awake at night and plot your revenge; your overwhelming desire to tear me limb from limb... One thing will always stop you. You vie to destroy me and rid the world of my presence but you can never pull the trigger. You're mine to do as I order, Turk. One failed experiment set you free upon the world. And just how Sephiroth calls the puppet to him, you were called to me."

Crimson eyes widened as his hands curled into fists. No, there was no way that he was telling the truth; he was not a servant to the twisted man! He made his own decisions that led him to his standoff with the brunette psychopath. He fell for Lucrecia, he failed her and her unborn child, he died only to be brought back to life... He was discovered after thirty years of being trapped in his own personal hell, he fought with his group of friends against ShinRa, Inc. and Sephiroth. He fired a gun at Hojo multiple times!

...And he never once struck down the crazy man. He missed every shot. Cid once commented that it could have been shaky nerves that made him miss, not that he did not want to hurt the man that brought him back to life destroyed his body, hacked away at his flesh... The man that made him regret ever falling in love with such a beautiful and wonderful woman...

Thirty years...

He was supposed to be turning fifty-seven in a few months; fifty-seven years old...and forever trapped in the body of a twenty-seven year-old. Vincent should have been nearing his deathbed, settling down with grandchildren in his lap, smiling at his aging wife and wonderful children. But he was robbed of that; given thirty years of agonizing pain as his body was pushed to the limit and violated. Bones were broken and organs altered, voice roughened from decades of screaming and pleading with any gods that would listen to spare him and give him the strength to make it through the torture.

...And he had gotten his prayers answered... What a cruel twist of fate.

"Come here," Hojo said as he smirked deviously. Looking closely at the brunette man, Vincent could not help but frown at him, unwilling feet moving slowly as he stepped towards the other man. His mind rattled with thoughts of throttling the thin man's neck as his boots clacked loudly on the roof as the down pouring rain splattered around them. "Good boy," the man remarked as Vincent studied his features. He never thought about it before, but in thirty years, Hojo had yet to age during the large gap in time between his death and his liberation from his eternal resting place. "Now, sleep, Turk. We have much to do; Sephiroth will be unable to kill his favorite puppet, so we will have to clean up the mess that he will leave behind. My son will not die in vain!"

Bloody irises slowly slipped shut as sleep tugged on his eyelids, the last thing that he saw being Hojo's face before he collapsed to the ground and watched as the dark sky rumbled overhead, ran pattering against his partially covered face. He could not help but scream in his own mind as the world went black, the demons that inhabited his body snarling for vengeance.

Review for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hate

Summary: "When you're hurt and scared for so long... Fear and pain turn to hate. And hate starts to change the world..." How different would Dirge of Cerberus be if the encounter in Midgar started differently...

Warnings: Err...gore, dark thoughts, violence, smoking, drinking, dark psychological themes, language, swearing, mentions of torture, grammar, OOCness... The usual.

Disclaimer: The summary and certain lines in here go to Silent Hill; I own nothing.

Side Note: This starts at the beginning of DoC and kicks off around there (which, ironically enough, starts at the ending of FFVII). One of my many, many takes on how the game could have gone. (Aren't you glad I don't own them now?)

* * *

><p>Three years had passed since that encounter, leaving Vincent alone in his room in Kalm, wondering exactly what had transpired. Yuffie said that she had found him lying on the rooftop and managed to pull his limp body away from the building before it exploded. Red eyes looked over at his cell phone as it rang shrilly, breaking into his thoughts. Slowly rising to his feet, the brunette man made his way to the nightstand before picking up the device and frowning at the number. It was not the Wutaian girl's number. Deciding to risk it, he flipped open the cell phone and accepted the call, not saying anything as he listened carefully.<p>

"Ya pick up, Val, or am I talkin' to yer damn voicemail?" a Southern accent asked immediately, making the gunner smile slightly behind the veil of his cloak. Out of all of his teammates, Cid Highwind had to be the craziest. Sure, everyone of them had their own flaws: Cloud was trapped in his own head and barely knew who he was, Tifa was a nurturer who wanted to be with Cloud forever, Yuffie was a thief who wanted to bring her hometown back to its former glory, Nanaki wanted to watch over his hometown after being experimented on, Cait Sith was controlled by a serious man in Midgar who seemed to be strangely attached to felines, and Barret wanted to save the world. But the Captain... No one else was as carefree and down to earth as the blonde pilot was. Granted, he did have a humorous side and was more than willing to butt heads with people if the time called for it.

"...I am listening," Vincent replied softly as his mechanical fingers flexed slowly.

"Good! Listen; did Reeve contact ya yet?"

"...A few times, yes." It was no secret that he avoided the calls of the engineer of robotic felines as much as he avoided the calls of the self-acclaimed Wutaian ninja. Both called him frequently during the week with rambling messages that summed up to little more than a plea to be called.

"Shit. Did he rope ya into joining his fuckin' crusade?"

"...No."

"Damn," the drawling voice continued with a hint of amusement, confusing the brunette slightly. "Suckered me into commandin' his flight division. Got to teach them fuckers the art of repairs and flyin' lest they crash into a fuckin' mountain."

"Vincent..." a voice called out, making the brunette stiffen. That voice... "It's time, Turk." He was used to the soft words in his mind that came from Lucrecia. Usually soft expressions of regret with the sound of falling water in the distance. If he closed his eyes, he could even imagine being right in her cavern with her. But this, this was not Lucrecia's melodic voice asking for forgiveness. Gloved fingers dropped the phone even as a voice twanged through the device. Letting it clatter on the floor of his small apartment, the gunner looked down at the fallen item before his metal-clad boot stomped down on the metal device, cracking it under the force of his blow. Lifting his foot slightly, he crushed it under the heel of his boot once more. "Good boy," the nasally voice teased.

Breathing harshly through his nose, the brunette could barely contain the rage that coursed through his veins even as his fingers pulled Cerberus off of the plush bed, spinning open the chamber and making sure that it was loaded before clicking it back into place. Crimson eyes roamed over the metal as pain lanced through his back, leathery wings snapping free as they flicked blood across the walled while the lithe man strode over to the window. Golden eyes looked across the expanse of dark sky and lanterns that were strung across the normally quiet town. Sneering, the demon jumped out of the window before flapping his large wings and taking to the sky.

The beast ignored the amused calls from within his mind, clawed hands clenched together at the mockery of words that were thrown his way. The blonde would know how to make it stop. He was a scientist just like the raven-haired psychopath was. Surely he could break the connection and free his host's mind from the calling of the deranged man that escaped all those years ago. Skimming along the clouds, the demon's yellow eyes peered through the sky as he watched the land vanish underneath his body, watching as the water quickly changed into land once more. He remembered that the narrow and elongated island would be that of the young girl's home as he flew above it, passing over more water before he reached more land. This is the mass of land that the pilot would be on. Diving down, the demon searched for a mountain range, making sure not to go past them and instead looking for the group of quite houses that the blonde man was known to reside in.

Pale lips curved as he spotted the buildings, plummeting down until he landed in a large patch of overgrown grass. The human was not keeping up with the lawn, so it seemed. Flattening his wings against his back, the demon looked over to where a large rocket once stood according to his host's memory. As silently as he could, the demon crept closer to the house, narrowing his eyes at the light that shone from the building, one figure moving inside of the house. Crouching underneath the window, the demon's ears perked at the sound of the Southern voice that he had grown accustomed to, features slowly melding back into Vincent's at the soothing voice that screamed in the background.

"He fuckin' needs help, Sher'! I ain't leavin' Val to die by himself!" the voice of Cid snapped while the brunette man moved the kneel underneath the window, moving so he could peer through the glass at the tan man that paced through the bedroom, a lit cigarette clamped between his teeth as he tore through his dresser, tossing clothes over his shoulder before his pulled out the items that he was looking for. Crimson eyes watched as the tan human pulled on a pair of boxers before tugging on denim pants, one hand trying to fix his mussed hair as he breathed out smoke.

It was unlike his remembered images of the pilot; rumpled, angry, looking for something to do in the middle of the night... It seemed as though a peaceful life was not agreeing with the blonde pilot as much as the gunner had thought that it would. "But it's the middle of the night," a meek voice replied. Frowning, the brunette tilted his head as he peered through the glass, frowning at the sight of a brunette woman lying in the Captain's bed. As far as he could remember, the pilot only had one bedroom in his house and there was no way that he would sleep on his couch with the way that he complained about how lumpy it was. Given his state of undress as well... The brunette moved away from the glass, knowing that such an intimate arrangement should not have been witness by anyone other than the two people inside of the room.

Creeping around the house, Vincent stood up straight once he came to the front door, debating with himself whether or not it would have been a good time to interrupt the blonde in his argument with the delicate woman. Part of him wanted to knock on the door, mostly for selfish reasons instead of sparing the woman from getting into a fight with the feisty blonde that looked eager to jump at any reason to start a fight.

"It is time, Turk," the voice called out from within the recesses of his mind, making the brunette ex-Turk freeze in his spot on the porch, fingers flexing as he swallowed thickly. "It's time to avenge the untimely death of my greatest creation. My poor son, my Sephiroth." Vincent sneered softly at the words. The silver-haired man was not the child of Hojo; the scientist never took care of the child, never played with him or studied with him. He conducted tests on the young child and molded him into a perfect warrior; a man without compassion and morals. A man willing to slaughter others with a mere order. Similar to a Turk...

But Hojo never counted on one thing; the strength of adulation from a young child. He never thought that with all of the heroism that Sephiroth displayed on a daily basis would gather him a group of young men that wanted to be exactly like the silver-haired man. Such as a young blonde from a silent town; a young man who caught the General's eye immediately and would do whatever it took to get the manufactured man to approve of him. It was only fitting that the boy that had caught the General's eye, the same boy that Hojo tried to turn into a clone of Sephiroth and failed, would be the downfall of the General.

"Do it, Valentine," the voice hissed maliciously. The gunner sneered at the voice even as his fingers reached down, leather brushing against the smooth metal of Cerberus before he pulled the heavy weapon free from his thigh holster. His fingers immediately curved into their rightful places around the gun, cradling the grip while curling around the safety and trigger. He pulled back the safety with an audible click, metallic fingers reaching up before rapping loudly on the door. "Strike them down, Turk," the nasally voice ordered gleefully. "Together, they destroyed my son. Apart, they will fall. All by the hand of their friend..." Trembling, the brunette stared at the smooth wood of the door as it swung open, revealing the half-dressed blonde who sneered before looking at the brunette man. Relief ran over the blonde's face and guilt welled in the gunner's stomach. "Do it!" the voice sneered.

"Val!" Cid said cheerily as he stepped forward, one arm reaching out to clap the taller man before freezing when the large gun was lifted, the open barrels staring back at him as the lit cigarette slipped from his lips. "Sh-shit...Val? Calm the fuck down," he said as he took a step back, blue eyes looking to meet the cold and distress filled eyes that stared back calmly. "Whatever the fuck's got ya so upset-"

"I'm so sorry," the gunner murmured softly as he stood his ground, not daring to step into the warm house of the blonde pilot. "I need help..."

"An' yer going to fuckin' get it!" Cid countered as he raised his hands defensively. "Just...put the fucking gun down and I won't have to hurt ya."

"...I'm sorry, Chief," Vincent said as he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the blonde man right in front of him.

"Ain't got to be sorry, Val," the blonde said calmly as he reached forward, his tan and bare fingers curling around the triple barrels of the large caliber gun. "Just got to put the fucking gun away and I'll get ya all the fucking help ya need. Swear on my life."

"Do it, Turk!" the voice screamed loudly in his ears, unsettling the demons by the loud command and making them thrash in their clawed attempts for control. "Kill him, Valentine!"

"So just..." the softer voice drawled, pushing down on the muzzle of Cerberus in his attempt to get Vincent to holster the weapon. "...Put the fuckin' thing away and I'll get ya plenty of help. Ya know me, Val. I ain't going to leave ya high and dry."

"DO IT NOW!" the voice screeched, making the brunette man cringe as he opened his eyes, meeting the calm blue orbs before he lifted the muzzle once more to point it between the pilot's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, mentally comparing how he sounded like Lucrecia but that there would be no chance for forgiveness in his case. Blue eyes widened as a curse slipped from his lips, the gunner's finger tightening around the trigger just before the shot went off, filling the room with three, simultaneous bangs.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Ha! That would end poorly! People would openly freak (and not in a good way) if I was in control of remakes. Heh, happy searching! Heh, you'll see soon enough...

**talinsquall**: Heh, sorry? Thanks.

**Inuobsessed004**: Heh, that's why people love him!

**Cattibrie392**: Indeed.

**Shining Sunny**: Indeed! Thanks.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, sorry; I'm unsure whether it will be full-blown (heh...) yaoi or implied, or even implied Lucrecia love...

**Purple Pallbearer**: That I do. Cid gets his fair share as well, though. Indeed; I have yet to decide on that, yet.


End file.
